


Always By Your Side

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Accident, Basketball, Childhood Friendship, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suspense, Teenage Drama, Wrestling, back to the 90s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Brian and Heather have been friends  since childhood, now that bond is about to be tested in ways neither saw coming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things.   
> 1\. The way I have Leighanne written in no way reflects how I feel about her. I have always loved her.  
> 2\. Wanna give a huge shout out to my girl Mandy for letting me use her as a character.   
> 3\. I shortened Brian's brother's name down to Harry so you guys wouldn't get confused. (cuz I love ya all!)
> 
> as always, feedback keeps the tank full!

Brian pulled up into the school parking lot, shutting his truck off. Another summer vacation had come to an end, but it had been a good one. He grabbed his backpack and got out, heading for the school. 

Tates Creek High School wasn't small but Brian still had to weave back and forth between all the other kids who were trying to find their lockers and friends. Brian grinned and couldn't wait to find his two best friends, he got to his locker getting what he needed before closing it and heading for the other side of the school. He knew he wouldn't have much time so he needed to find them quick. 

Heather shut her locker and grinned seeing one of her best friends heading her way. Mandy smiled happily as she quickly ran over to Heather. 

"Hey!" Mandy said happily, hugging Heather.

"Hey!" Heather replied, hugging her friend back. 

Mandy was about 5'8 with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. She was more of a girly girl with a side of tom boy. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and T-shirt.

"I missed you this summer, how is your family?" Heather asked.

Mandy nodded and smiled. "They're good, but I'm glad to be home." Mandy and her family had moved from Mississippi and had went back for the summer to visit. 

"How was your summer?" 

"About the same, stayed here missing my two best friends." Both girls grinned. 

"I forgot Brian left for Florida last month." Mandy remembered. 

Heather nodded, she was just as tall as Mandy, but she had brown hair and brown eyes. She was full on tom boy and wore glasses, you wouldn't catch Heather with makeup on or in a dress unless she absolutely had to be in one and even then she tried to find a way around it. She was wearing her normal t-shirt and jeans. Neither girl were skinny but they weren't heavily overweight. They were there right in the middle. Heather suddenly squealed feeling a pair of arms wrapping around her, lifting her up. 

"Brian Thomas!" Heather yelled. "Put me down now!" 

Brian just laughed as he sat her down making her turn around, slapping his arm. 

"Ow!" 

Mandy shook her head and laughed. "You know not to do that." 

Brian just grinned before pulling Heather into a hug, she sighed and hugged him back, she was so happy he was back. 

"You're lucky I love you as much as I do." She grinned. 

"You know you'd be lost without me." Brian smirked. 

Brian pulled Mandy in, hugging her as well. He was happy to be with his two best friends again. Mandy had only known the two since freshman year when she moved up to Kentucky but they had become fast friends. Brian and Heather however had known each other since they were kids and it wasn't hard to see how close they were to each other. 

The warning bell rang as the three looked at each other. 

"I'll see you guys at lunch." Mandy said before heading to her first class. 

The other two nodded as they headed to class Heather grumbling the entire time since Math was her worst subject. Brian just chuckled and couldn't wait to tell them about his time in Florida with his cousin. He knew Heather would want to know how Kevin was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian and Heather shuffled through the lunch line and smiled seeing Mandy sitting in their normal spot. They got through the line and headed her way, they were in their own world as they ate and caught up with each other. 

"How is your cousin?" Mandy asked.

Brian smiled. "He's doing much better, he's got a friend who's helping him out until he gets back on his feet." 

"I'm so glad to hear he's doing better." Heather smiled happily. 

The family had taken a hard blow when Kevin's Dad passed away, Kevin had packed up and moved back home so he could spend as much time with his Dad as he could, not sure if he really wanted to go back to Florida. With some time and a bit of nudging from his Mom, he finally decided to head back and continue to chase his dream of becoming an entertainer. He also had a special girl waiting for him.

"Oh!" Mandy remembered. "Did you hear there's a new girl?" 

The other two looked at her. "Really?"

Mandy nodded. "I heard some other kids talking about it, guess she's gonna be in our next class." 

It was no secret Heather didn't get along with other females, in fact neither did Mandy. The lunch bell rang as the three friends emptied their trays and headed for History. It was the only class they had together and now were curious who this new girl was. 

Everyone shuffled into the room as the three sat down next to each other. The teacher came in with the new girl. She was 5'4 with blond hair running down her back and blue eyes. She was wearing skirt and short sleeve shirt. Heather and Mandy looked at each other. 

"Cheerleader?" 

"Cheerleader." 

Mrs. Sanders introduced Leighanne to the class as she told the class a bit about herself. She was from Georgia and was the cheerleader captian at her old school. Mandy and Heather just looked at each other knowingly. They had totally called that one. Mandy noticed Brian hadn't taken his eyes off the girl as she leaned over and whispered. 

"You're drooling." 

Brian snapped back to reality. Damn it, she was right as he wiped his face, his face turning a crimson red. Heather just shook her head, he'd gone after someone like Leighanne before and ended up getting his heart ripped out. 

"Boys." She thought to herself, shaking her head. 

School was finally over as Brian and Heather told Mandy bye before heading for Brian's truck. She just laughed and was impressed the old thing had made it to and back from Florida. 

"You coming over later, right?" Brian asked.

Heather nodded. "Yeah, I haven't kicked your butt in any Basketball for a month." 

Brian rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

She knew he wanted to play Basketball, but he had another talent she wished he would run with instead, especially since he more then likely wasn't going to make the height requirement. She'd never forget the first time she heard him sing in church. It was angelic and unique, something that shouldn't be hidden. Even their choir teacher told Brian he could make a living with the voice he'd been given.

Heather hugged him before heading for her van and heading home. She knew her Mom would want her to get her homework done before going over to Brian's. She pulled into the drive and headed in.

"Mom, I'm home." Heather said. 

Annie came into the living room and smiled. "Hi sweetie, how was your day?" 

"It was school so you know." She grinned. 

Annie chuckled. " I take it my son made it back?"

Heather giggled and nodded. "Yeah he did." 

Annie and Herold had been friends since school and had stayed close through out the years. It had been great watching their kids grow up together, they were a close knit family. Heather was like the daughter Jackie and Herold never had and the same with Brian and his brother for Annie.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian and Heather were outside playing as Jackie came out and smiled watching the two. She was so happy they had been able to grow up with each other and couldn't ask for a better friend for her son. Heather and her Mom had been there for them in some of their hardest trials, including Kevin's Dad passing. She chuckled listening to the two bicker and torment each other as they played ball. 

"Now you're not even trying!" Heather said, panting.

Brian just grinned. "Don't want you to get mad and quit." 

Heather growled and stole the ball away from him, shooting it watching it go in. Brian stood there stunned as she grinned. 

"Who's gonna quit?" 

Not realizing his Mother was watching, Brian gave her a playful middle finger. 

"Brian Thomas!" Jackie yelled, causing Brian's face to turn red and look at his Mom. 

"Sorry!" Brian just glared as Heather tried to hold back her laughter. She ran over to him and hugged him before running over to Jackie, sitting down to get a drink. Brian smiled watching her, still feeling her arms around him. He finally walked over to the two as Jackie handed him his own glass of cold water. 

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" Jackie asked 

Heather shook her head. "No, I gotta get home and help Mom out with something." 

"That's okay sweetie." 

Jackie looked up seeing the disappointment run across her son's blue eyes, she knew he loved having Heather over for as long as possible and shook her head wondering when they both were going to realize there was more then just a friendship between them. 

Heather stayed for as long as she could before having to leave. Brian walked out to the van with her, hugging her close. 

"Wish you could stay." Brian said softly.

She just shook her head. "You act like you're never going to see me again." 

"Yeah but school doesn't count!" Brian whined. 

She laughed softly. "You're cute when you whine." 

Brian's face turned a bright red, he didn't know what was going on with him. He had never blushed this much around her before. 

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." She hugged him one more time before hopping into her van and driving off. 

Brian watched her disappear before heading back inside, shutting the door and leaning back against it. The house seemed even more empty now that she was gone. He shook his head and headed to his room to get the rest of his homework done before supper.


	4. Chapter 4

The three were sitting at lunch but Brian was in another world. Mandy waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hey, you still in there?" She said, causing Brian to jump.

"Yeah..sorry." Brian had been spacing out all day, he couldn't keep his eyes off Leighanne, almost like what he had felt for Heather didn't exsist anymore. Mandy looked at Heather and sighed softly. They both knew Brian was smitten with the new girl and it seemed she knew she had his attention. 

"You ready for wrestling try outs?" Heather asked, trying to get him to come back to Earth.

Brian looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, you're gonna be there right?" 

Mandy chuckled as Heather rolled her eyes. "Have I missed one yet?" 

He grinned and shook his head. "No." 

"Alright then." She grinned as Brian stuck his tongue out at her. 

"Real mature there Rok." Mandy said. 

Brian reached over tickling Mandy as she wiggled in her chair, trying to get him to stop. Heather just laughed watching the two, she couldn't ask for better friends. Leighanne watched the three from across the cafeteria not understanding how Brian could hang out with losers like them. She knew she had his attention though, she just needed to act. She was known for putting wedges in between friends and she relished in the downfall. 

Heather headed for the gym where the tryouts were being held and went inside. Brian heard the doors opened and smiled seeing Heather coming in. They waved at each other before she climbed up the bleachers and sat down, she knew he had a big chance of getting on the team, but there was some stiff competion this year. There were a few other people in the gym, she got her books out and worked on her homework, looking up from time to time smiling watching Brian. 

Heather felt someone sit next to her but she kept her focus on her books until she heard the voice.

"He's good." The voice said. 

Heather looked up seeing Leighanne sitting next to her, she could feel the uneasiness filling her entire body, her stomach was telling her this girl was up to no good. 

Leighanne smiled and held her hand out. "I'm Leighanne, I don't think we've actually met." 

Heather took it and shook her hand. "Heather." 

"We're in History class together, right?" Leighanne asked. 

Heather nodded. "Yeah." 

The two girls went silent as the coach told the boys to pack it up, tryouts were over. Brian headed for the locker room and smiled at Heather as he disappeared. 

"You two seem pretty close." Leighanne observed. 

"Yeah, we've known each other for a long time." Heather replied.

Leighanne grinned, this was to easy. "Would be a shame if something was to come between you two." 

Heather shook her head. "We've been through to much to let anything like that happen." 

Leighanne admired the other girl's confidence, but she knew even the most confident of friends had been torn apart because of her. She saw Brian heading out as she got up and went down the bleachers. 

Brian watched Leighanne leave as he looked at his best friend. "Everything okay?" 

Heather looked at Brian and nodded. "Yeah." 

"Ready to go?"

She smiled and nodded, not able to get the words the older girl had said out of her head. Brian knew something wasn't right with her, but she wouldn't tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

Leighanne grinned to herself as the wedge between Brian and his friends grew bigger, she made sure to always be nearby and anytime she saw him head their way, she would distract him leading him away, leaving a broken hearted Heather and a pissed off Mandy. 

Mandy watched as Brian went straight over to Leighanne and her group of friends sitting down for lunch, Leighanne sitting in his lap. Mandy wanted to slap some sense into the boy, but knew Heather needed her more. Brian and Leighanne had been the talk of the school over the last two months, Leighanne enjoying every bit of it. 

"Please say I can go kick his ass." Mandy said, looking at Heather.

Heather sighed and shook her head. "No, if he wants to be with her, then that's his choice." 

Mandy sighed and hugged Heather letting her cry, Mandy looked back over towards Brian shaking her head. Leighanne had him so blind to what was going on and how much Heather was hurting. Heather had stopped going to his practices since he didn't even acknowledged her being there anymore.

Heather quickly headed home, heading straight for her room.

"Heather, sweetie." Annie said softly.

Heather looked at her mom and went straight to her, crying softly. Annie held her daughter close, running her hand through her hair. 

"Honey tell me what's wrong." Annie had noticed a massive change but didn't know what was going on. Jackie had also noticed it but couldn't get Brian to talk to her. 

Heather finally calmed down and told Annie what had been going on and how much Brian had changed since he got with Leighanne. 

"Don't worry, you know he always comes back to you." Annie encouraged. 

Heather sighed softly, wiping her face. "I just miss him." 

"I know sweetie, I do too." 

Brian headed in smiling to himself. "Mom, I'm home!"

Jackie came in seeing how happy her son was giving her hope he and Heather had worked out whatever was wrong. 

"How was school?" She asked. 

Brian just grinned. "It was great!" 

"So everything is okay with you and Heather?" 

Brian looked at his Mom confused. "What you mean?" 

"She hasn't been over in about two months, I thought something had happened." 

"Oh.." Brian hadn't even noticed, he'd been to wrapped up in Leighanne. 

"It's not like you two to be separated for so long." 

"I've just been busy, I've made some new friends." Brian explained.

"And a girlfriend?" Jackie asked.

Brian was surprised she knew but nodded. "Yeah." 

Jackie had been over visiting Annie and had seen the sadness in Heather's eyes, something she hadn't seen in a long time. She just hoped this girlfriend of Brian's wasn't the reason for this sudden change in her son.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian and Leighanne were curled up together, her fingers running through his hair and down his jawline, causing him to shiver. She grinned feeling the shiver, she had gotten into his head and had him completely wrapped around her finger. 

"Baby." She said softly, almost seductively.

"Hmm?" He asked. 

She continued to run her fingers down his neck and hair. "Do you love me?" 

Brian looked at her and smiled. "You know I do." 

She grinned, he'd been so easy to manipulate. "Don't you think it's time to let certain people go?" 

Brian looked up at her confused at first then realized what she was asking. " I've already been away from her for months now." 

She turned and kissed him feeling him respond causing her to grin. She pulled away looking at him knowing she had him. 

"Okay, I'll do it." 

Leighanne grinned giving him what he wanted. 

Later that night, Brian called Heather asking her to come over. She had been so happy to hear from him. This hadn't been the first time Heather had went over late in the evening, she pulled up and got out. She smiled seeing him sitting on the porch swing.

"Hey!" She smiled happily.

Brian looked into her eyes, biting his lower lip. He knew he'd been avoiding her since he got with Leighanne, but he loved Leighanne or so he thought. Heather sat down next to him still smiling.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked. "We haven't talked or hung out in so long, I've missed you."

Brian looked down and took a deep breath. "I don't think we should be friends anymore." 

Heather just looked at him, shocked and hurt. "W..What?" 

Brian looked up at her. " I don't wanna be friends with you anymore." 

She didn't even stop the tears as the anger filled her entire body. "Your seriously putting her over me?" 

Brian growled and jumped up. "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HANDLE SEEING ME HAPPY!" 

Heather shook her head also getting up. "YOU'RE NOT HAPPY! YOU JUST KNOW SHE'LL JUMP YOU AS LONG AS YOU DO WHAT SHE SAYS!!" 

Brian could feel his hands ball up into fists. He knew he wouldn't hit her, but what she had said hit a nerve with him. 

She wiped her face and looked up at him. "When you stop thinking with your dick, you know where to find me." 

She ran off the porch and into her van, speeding off. Brian could hear the thunder as the rain began to fall. What had happened finally washed over him like a wave as he realized what he had just done. 

Jackie had woken up to the screaming outside and watched the entire scene play out from the window. She had seen them fight before, but nothing like this and it broke her heart. 

"You okay?" Herold asked, wrapping his arms around his wife.

She shook her head wiping the tears from her eyes. "I had a feeling this new girl of Brian's had something to do with this, but I didn't realize how much." 

Herold had also noticed a change in his youngest son, but didn't think to much about it until Heather had stopped coming over. Herold got Jackie over to the couch as they sat down, waiting for Brian to come in.


	7. Chapter 7

It took Brian a few minutes but he finally went inside the house, jumping slightly seeing his parents sitting in the living room. 

"I..I didn't mean to wake you guys." Brian said softly. He wondered just how much they had heard.

He could see the look of disappointment in his Father's eyes and the sadness in his Mother's. He had instantly regreted the words that had came out of his mouth but they were out before he could take them back. 

The soft glow of the lamp reflected into Brian's blue eyes and Jackie could see the tears forming, she opened her arms as Brian quickly walked right to her, falling into her arms. She held her baby close, running her hand through his hair as he cried. 

"Shh baby." She said softly. " I know things are confusing right now and your emotions are all over the place." 

Brian wiped his face, sitting up. "I..I can't believe what I said, I'm such an idiot." 

Jackie wiped his face gently. He looked like a little boy again, scared and not sure what to do. Herold watch silently, not sure what to say. He and Annie also had their ups and downs, but he would have never told her he no longer wanted to be friends with her and had loved watching Heather, Brian, and Harry grow up together. 

Jackie remembered how Heather looked when she had gone over to visit and sighed softly. She hadn't seen that much sadness in her eyes since they were little when they thought they were going to lose Brian. 

She didn't like thinking about that scary time, but if it would help her son realize how deep their connection with each other went, maybe he could see how much Heather really meant to him. 

"Sweetie, I know you were little but do you remember when you were in the hospital?" Jackie asked softly.

Brian shook his head. "Not really other then I wanted to go home." 

Jackie smiled softly and nodded remember how he would always ask when he was gonna get to go home. 

"Before you got sick, you, Heather, and your brother played together every day. Annie would watch you boys during the week and we would watch Heather on the weekend." Jackie took a deep breath as the memories flooded back to her. 

"It was so hard to tell Heather you couldn't play after you got sick because you guys were so little. Then you got so bad, we had to take you to the hospital. Heather cried for days because they wouldn't let her come see you." 

Brian listened to his Mom and could see how much it still hurt her to talk about it, but he knew she was telling him this for a reason. 

"We begged for months and they finally let Heather come back. You were asleep but as soon as she saw you, she made grabby hands wanting to be next to you." Brian smiled softly. 

"As soon as we sat her down on your bed, she crawled right over to you and curled up beside you. Brian, she's always been there for you." Jackie wiped her eyes as she let her son process what she had just told him. Herold wiped his own face, he had been so thankful his best friend had been there for him and his family during such a difficult time. 

So much was running through Brian's mind, trying to sort everything out in his head. As if the puzzle pieces finally snapped into place, Brian looked up at his Mom, smiling softly.

"I need to fix some things." Brian realized. 

Jackie smiled and kissed his forehead, it had been worth reliving the scary time in their lives. The trio got up and headed for bed, not realizing what had happened just a few miles down the road.


	8. Chapter 8

Something wasn't right, Heather wasn't at school and Brian was starting to worry. It wasn't like her and he'd been hearing the other kids around the school whispering like they knew something he didn't. He'd been so worried about Heather, he hadn't had a chance to ask anyone. 

"I can't believe he's here."

"Well they haven't been hanging out as much." 

"Maybe he doesn't know." 

Brian shook his head as he headed for his locker, he needed to find out where Hether was. Leighanne saw him at his locker sighing softly. She was shocked he was there as she headed towards him. This was the first time she felt regret for tearing two people apart. Before though no one got hurt, not like this. Not where they were fighting for their life. 

"Brian.." She said softly.

Brian looked up. "We need to talk." 

Leighanne nodded she knew she had lost this one. "I'm sorry." 

"Me too." Brian replied, shutting his locker.

Leighanne saw the look in his eyes, he didn't know. "You don't know, do you?"

Brian looked at her confused. "Know what?" 

She shook her head. "You need to find Mandy, now." 

Brian nodded and headed down the hall. 

"Brian!" Leighanne hollered. 

Brian turned and looked at her, there was sorrow and regret in her eyes. He nodded letting her know he had accepted her silent apology and ran off, leaving her there. 

Brian saw Mandy at her locker and quickly moved over to her, she looked up and glared at him. She had every right to be pissed and he had no room to tell her otherwise. 

"Mandy.." Brian said softly.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Oh so now you care again?" 

Brian sighed softly. "I'm sorry Mandy, I wasn't thinking straight." 

"Understatement of the century." 

"Where's Heather?" 

Mandy looked at Brian not surprised he didn't know, but her features softened when she saw the worry in his eyes. 

She sighed softly. "Heather was in an accident last night." 

The news hit him like a ton of bricks, he could feel his entire body get heavy from the weight of it. Even though Mandy was still upset, she pulled him into her arms as he broke down, closing her own eyes as the tears fell. 

Brian finally pulled away from Mandy, wiping his face. "How bad is she?" 

She sighed softly but before she could say anything, Brian heard his name over the PA system. The two friends looked at each other. 

"Go, your parents must know by now. I'll be there after school." 

Brian nodded and headed quickly for the office as Mandy wiped her face, thankful she passed on putting her makeup on.

The school understood the situation and let Brian go. He quickly got into his truck and headed to the hospital, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. He knew he was the reason Heather was out last night in the rain as the guilt washed over him. He could have possibly just cost his best friend her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Brian found the waiting room and went inside, seeing his parents and older brother sitting in the farthest corner. Jackie looked up and opened her arms for her son, making him walk right to her, falling into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry." Brian cried softly.

Jackie held him close, running her hand through his hair gently. "Shhh baby." 

Harold rubbed his oldest son's back comforting, Brian looked up at his brother and could tell he was taking this just as hard. He had already watched his little brother fight for his life, now he had to watch his sister do the same thing. 

"Harry.." Brian said softly, seeing his brother shake his head.

"It's okay." 

Brian sighed softly before wiping his face and sitting up. "What happened?" 

Jackie sighed looking at him. " From what we've been told, she was going to fast and a deer jump out in front of her. Between that and the rain, she lost control and the van flipped." 

Brian looked down. "It's my fault I never should have yelled at her or said what I did to make her run off like that." 

"That doesn't matter now." Herold said. "Now we need to be there for her and Annie like they've been there for us." 

Brian nodded and looked around for the first time. "Is Annie with Heather?" 

His Mother nodded slowly. "She's in ICU so she can only have one visitor at a time." 

They heard the waiting room door open and looked up seeing Annie walk in, wiping her face. She walked over to her best friends as Brian got up wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." 

"Shhh honey." Annie said, rocking him gently and running her hand through his hair lovingly. 

Once Brian and Annie got sat down, she told him how she found Heather on the side of the road after she didn't come home. Heather had broken both her arms and legs, a couple of cracked ribs that almost punctured her lungs, the doctors weren't sure if she would be able to walk again, and she was on heavy sedatives so her body could heal.

Brian's brain was on overload and didn't know what to think, he just knew he needed to be near her. 

"Ca..can I go see her?" Brian whispered.

Annie smiled softly and nodded. "Of course you can sweetheart."

Annie and Brian headed out towards Heather's room. She hugged him before heading back to the waiting room. Brian took a deep breath before turning the handle and going inside, shutting the door behind him. 

The lights were low but he could see her laying there, hooked up to so many machines that made eerie noises and Ivs. He slowly made his way over to the side of the bed letting the tears fall. He could see the cuts and bruises all over her face, her arms and legs were in casts. Her glasses were also missing, most likely broken when the van flipped. 

He sat down and scooted the chair as close as he could, wrapping his hand into her cast covered one gently. 

"Hey." He said softly, not really sure what to say. "I'm so sorry for all this, I didn't mean what I said." 

He let the fight run through his head and chuckled softly remembering what she had said. "You were right, I had been thinking with my dick." He knew she wouldn't respond but he needed her to know he was there.

He reached up and ran his hand through her brown hair, some of it still matted with dry blood. He finally realized just how much she meant to him. He sat back down, running his thumb over her casted hand, sighing softly.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks were agonizing for everyone, Heather's body was slowly healing but she still wasn't out of the woods. They still wouldn't know if she'd be able to walk until she woke up. Brian and Mandy were at the hospital almost every day after school, taking turns being with Heather. 

Kevin had been able to make it up for a couple of days, but had to go back sooner then he wanted to. Brian was thankful they had told his cousin instead of leaving him in the dark.

Brian had finally told Mandy what had happen that night of the accident and even though she wanted to kick his ass, she knew they needed to be there to support each other, she'd kick his ass later. They were in the waiting room trying to focus on their homework while Jackie was in with Heather.

"I can't focus." Mandy grumbled.

Brian nodded in agreement, sighing in frustration. "I know, I just want her to wake up." 

"Brian I'm scared." Mandy said softly. "What if.." 

Brian shook his head. "Don't even think it, she's stubborn and will make it, she has to." 

Mandy saw something different in Brian's eyes and grinned slightly to herself. She was pretty sure Brian had finally caught up with everyone else and realized he had feelings for her.

Brian saw the grin and tilted his head. "What?" 

She shook her head. "Just glad to see you caught up to everyone else." 

Brian's face turned a bright red and looked down not sure what to say, causing Mandy to chuckle.

"Is it really that noticeable?" Brian asked, looking up at her.

"Brian, we've all been sitting and waiting for you to figure it out." Mandy replied. 

He sighed softly looking towards the door, wanting Heather to walk in and tell him this had all been a nightmare. 

"Would you still love her even if she ends up in a wheelchair?" Mandy asked, making Brian look at her. 

Brian nodded. "Yes, I just wish I would have seen it before this." 

The two friends went silent again, trying to get some more work done. School didn't feel right to either of them without Heather there, but the kids and staff had been really supportive, asking about Heather and how her recovery was going. Leighanne even asked, but made sure to keep her distance. 

Jackie finally came in making the two teens look up, she walked over to them. "You two doing okay?" 

"Yeah, just trying to get homework done." Brian answered, looking at Mandy. 

"You can go in." 

Mandy smiled as she put her books up and headed to Heather's room as Jackie sat down next to her son. 

"You doing okay?" Jackie asked.

Brian nodded softly, putting his books away. He leaned over as she wrapped her arms around him. She could tell something was on his mind. 

"What's wrong baby?" She asked softly.

Brian sighed, she could read him so well. 

"Mom, why does something bad have to happen before you realize something?" Brian asked. 

She ran her fingers through his hair gently. "Sometimes we have to go through something tragic to make us realize what he have is special and shouldn't be taken for granted." 

"I'm scared she won't make it." Brian whispered softly. 

Jackie tightened her grip around him. "We just have to keep praying she'll pull through, you know miracles can happen." 

Brian nodded softly, the fact he had beaten and cheated death was enough to make him believe.


	11. Chapter 11

Heather's body was finally healed enough for the doctor to feel confident to slow down the sedatives so she could wake up. The whole family was excited, but nervous. It had been two months since the accident and they couldn't wait to see Heather awake and with them again. Annie was in the room with her as the others sat out in the waiting room. So much support had poured in from so many, her room was covered in balloons, flowers, and stuffed animals. 

"I can't believe she's going to wake up." Mandy said.

Brian smiled and nodded, he was ready to have his best friend back and make amends with her. 

"There's still going to be a lot left to do don't forget." Herold reminded. 

The teens nodded but couldn't help their excitement. They knew Heather would still have a ways to go before she was fully recovered. 

"Oh Herold," Jackie scolded. "let them have this moment." 

He chuckled and she knew he was just as excited. Annie came in, smiling softly as they looked at her, it had been a few hours since the doctor had told them they were going to slowly allow Heather to wake up.

"She's awake." 

Smiles and tears were all that could be seen as they all hugged each other, making sure Mandy had been included, she was just as much family to them as they were to each other. 

They all settled down back in the chairs calming down. "They are going to put her in a normal room here in a bit and we can all be in there with her." 

Brian couldn't ask for any better news knowing they could all be there together with her instead of one at a time, even though he had enjoyed his time with her. It had given him a chance to think and pray as he talked to her, there were even a couple of times he would sing to her knowing how much she loved it. 

"How long until we can go see her?" Mandy asked, shaking Brian back to reality. 

"It's still going to be a few hours." Annie replied. "They need to get her settled in." 

They decided to go get something to eat knowing they had plenty of time to kill. Wanting to stay close, they chose a nearby diner and ate happily for the first time in months. 

"Will she be able to talk?" Jackie asked. 

"Not right away, but she was trying to write when I was with her." Annie answered. 

"So the damage may not be as bad?" Harold asked hopeful.

Annie shook her head as the two teens and Jackie listened. "She has forgotten how do some things, but the doctor believes with practice she'll be able to strengthen her motor skills back. It's the walking he's worried about." 

A quiet silence fell around the table, it would be such a huge change in their lives, but they knew they would make it together just as they always had. 

"Good thing you won't be doing it on your own." Herold ensured Annie. 

She smiled softly and nodded. "I know and I'm so thankful."


	12. Chapter 12

The group returned to good news, Heather was settled and could have visitors. They all headed for Heather's new room, going inside. Brian stayed by the door, making Mandy turn around. 

"You coming?" She asked. 

Brian nodded softly. "I just need a minute." 

She nodded and went inside, the door shutting behind her. 

Heather's brown eyes widened and shined seeing her family around her, she was so happy to see them. Jackie had called her oldest and promised to be there as soon as he could. She pointed to her notebook and pen wanting to talk to them the best she could. 

Mandy handed them to her as both girls smiled happy. Heather took the pen and tried to write what her brain was saying, but it came out mostly as scribbles. Annie could tell her daughter was getting frustrated. 

"It's okay baby girl, don't stress yourself." She ran her hand through her daughter's hair gently. She could see the tears falling from her eyes as she tried so hard to write. It was heartbreaking for them to see Heather struggle. 

Mandy held her best friend's hand gently trying to hold back her own tears. She was thankful the casts had came off. Heather looked around and finally realized someone was missing, her memory was still fuzzy about what had happened. 

She looked up at her Mom and Annie knew what she was asking, smiling softly. 

"He's here." She said softly. 

Jackie had disappeared to found her son still standing at the door. She knew he was still blaming himself for what had happened. Brian saw his Mom come out and shut the door softly.

"She's looking for you." 

Brian's head shot up looking at his Mom. "Re..really?" 

Jackie smiled softly. "Of course honey, you're her best friend." 

Brian bit his lower lip before taking a deep breath, feeling his Mother wrap her arms around him. 

"No rush." She said softly. "I just wanted you to know she was looking for you." 

Brian shook his head. "I'm ready." 

Jackie nodded as they both headed back into the room, Jackie letting Brian in first before shutting the door. They made a pathway for Brian as he moved over to Heather's bed. He was trying to hold himself together, nervous on what he'd find. 

Heather saw him and smiled, reaching out for him the best she could since she still was sore and in some pain as the meds wore off. Brian couldn't help himself, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her carefully not wanting to hurt her. 

"I've missed you so much." Brian whispered softly. 

Heather just closed her eyes and sighed softly happy to have him near her again, it gave her fuzzy mind a new drive and determination to get better and beat this. 

Herold pulled Jackie into his arms holding her close as Annie and Mandy backed away slightly to give the two some room. Brian finally pulled away smiling softly as he looked into her brown eyes. He leaned back down and whispered softly in her ear. 

"I love you." 

Heather felt a warmness run through her and couldn't wait to be able to say it back to him. She had loved him for so long but never thought he'd ever feel the same. Brian finally pulled away seeing the tears in her eyes as he wiped them away smiling softly.

"You'll get through this and I'll be there the entire time."


	13. Chapter 13

Heather began her recovery and was determined as ever. She had finally been able to start talking again and her writing was beginning to look readable. She also was able to eat on her own. She was nervous though, the doctor wanted to start working on her walking. There was some damage but the doctor was confident she'd be able to walk again. The nurse was helping her loosen up her legs as Brian walked in. 

"Hey." 

Heather smiled happily and cleared her throat. "Hey." 

She winched slightly in pain as the nurse laid her leg back down. 

"Sorry." She said. 

"It's okay." Heather smiled up at her. 

"Ca..can you help me scoot over?" Heather asked.

The nurse nodded and carefully wrapped her arms around Heather, moving her over slightly. Heather could feel her legs move, but it still hurt. Brian bit his lip watching her in pain, it broke his heart but knew why she asked to be moved. 

"Is that okay?" 

Heather smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thank you." 

The nurse nodded and headed out, smiling at Brian as she passed by. Brian and Heather looked at each other as she patted the empty side of the bed. Brian smiled and slid into bed next to her, curling up.

"How you doing?" Brian asked softly, holding her close.

"Better now that you're here." She answered. 

He smiled and sighed happily, their focus was getting her back to as normal as possible, but that hadn't stopped them from talking about where they wanted to do as far as their relationship went. He kissed the side of her head hearing her sigh happily.

"I know you're still blaming yourself." She said.

Brian sighed. "I can't help it, I never.." 

She turned her head to look at him. "We've already talked about this though." 

"I know." 

"Then why you still beating yourself up over it?" 

Brian couldn't answer, he'd been trying so hard to forgive himself but everytime he looked at her, it was a constant reminder of what had happened and what he had said. 

"It's me, isn't it?" Heather asked softly. 

"No, course not." Brian insisted, hating how easy she could read him. 

She looked down at their hands that were intertwined with each other, she sighed softly. 

He reached up and ran his hand through her hair gently, kissing the top of her head lovingly. 

"Honey, it's still going to take me some time, I almost lost you." 

She laid her head on his shoulder, looking out the window. She was so ready to leave and go home, she was so far behind in school now and missed being independent. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be pushy." She said softly.

Brian smiled. "It's okay, I promise I have been working on it." 

She nodded softly letting out a soft yawn. 

"Sleepy?" He asked softly. 

"Yeah kinda." She replied. "Sing to me?" 

Brian smiled and nodded as his soft voice filled the room feeling Heather's body become heavy as she fell asleep in his arms. He just held her close as he finished, he loved singing to her. 

"She's right, you shouldn't hide what you've been given." Brian grinned looking up seeing his Mom. 

She smiled and sat down in the chair next to the bed. 

"How long you been in here?" He asked. 

Jackie chuckled looking at the two curled up. "Long enough." 

Brian shook his head and laughed softly. 

"Is she doing okay?" Jackie asked. 

"Yeah, she's just nervous about tomorrow." Brian replied.

"That's understandable, it'll be her first time on her feet since the accident." She knew Brian was worried, she could see it in his face.

"Hey, she'll be fine." Jackie encouraged. "We'll all be there to help her out." 

"I know, how is Annie?" 

Jackie sighed. "Worn out, your Dad had to put his foot down and insist she get some sleep and Heather would be fine." 

Brian grinned. "He really cares about Annie, doesn't he?" 

"Of course he does, she's his best friend." 

Brian looked at his own best friend, now curled up in his arms. They had cuddled many times before growing up, but there was so much more to it now. 

"When did you finally realize it?" Jackie asked. 

Brian looked up at her, confused for a moment then realized what she meant. "When I saw her in ICU, was I really the only one who didn't see it?" 

Jackie chuckled softly. "It's okay sweetie, it happens to everyone."

Brian tilted his head. "Did it happen to Dad and Annie?" 

She nodded. "Sorta, they were trying to decide where they wanted to go with it, but then she met Heather's Dad and I met Herold, that kinda decided everything." 

Brian tried to think what it would have been like if things had gone differently then realized neither of them would be here now. He knew Heather's Dad had walked out on them when she was a baby and in a way Herold had stepped up as a Father figure for her. 

"But it's been amazing and we wouldn't trade any of it. I got two handsome sons and a beautiful daughter." 

She grinned seeing Brian's face turn red. They continued to talk while Heather slept, knowing she'd need all her strength for tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on baby, I know you can do it." Brian encouraged as Heather tried to get her legs to work with her. She had been out of the hospital for about three weeks and was doing well with her outpatient rehab. She had her good and bad days, but the improvement was showing. 

She shook her head, holding onto the bars that she was between. "I can't.." She whimpered softly.

Judy, Heather's therapist, walked over to her. "It's okay, just relax." She had the idea of having Heather's loved ones down at the other end to help motivate her to get to them, so far it had been working wonders.

Heather nodded softly as she tried to move her leg, the pain searing through her. This was one of her worst days she'd had, but knew it was her own fault. She had gotten into her head and wasn't focusing on what she needed to. She felt like such a burden on everyone. Her mom was working more to try and pay the bills and with Herold and Jackie's help they were getting paid off. Brian, Mandy, and Harry had stepped up to help Heather when their parents were working. Mandy had been with Heather a couple of days ago and she had done wonderfully, getting about half way. 

Brian knew she was inside her head. "Heather, I know you can do it, you did so well the other day with Mandy." 

The tears fell as she tried to move, falling from the pain. Thankfully the bars had caught her fall. Brian ran over to her and helped Judy get her back up, wrapping her arms around the back of their necks. 

"Let's take a break." Judy suggested, getting Heather back in her wheelchair.

Brian knelt down next to Heather wiping the tears away. "Hey, its okay." 

"I hate this." Heather sniffed.

"I know sweetie, but you've been doing so well." 

She looked at Brian sighing softly, he had scarified so much for her, they all had. 

"I just hate how much of a burden I've become." She said softly.

Brian stubbornly shook his head. "You're not a burden. We love you, I love you." 

"I love you too." She said softly. 

Brian smiled and leaned up kissing her gently, smiling feeling her kiss him back. He pulled away as they nuzzled up against each other. 

"Ready to try again?" Brian asked, looking into her brown eyes.

She smiled and nodded with a new determination. "Yes." 

Once Judy came back, Heather was determined to at least get half way like she did the other day. Brian beamed proudly watching her walk towards him. She had gotten out of her head, putting her focus where it needed to be.


	15. Chapter 15

As the months went on, Heather and her legs got stronger each day. She had finally made it all the way across and fell right into Brian's arms. He was so proud of her. She went to a couple more sessions to make sure her legs were going to work without the help of the bars. They tried to buckle on her a couple of times, but she had been able to catch herself. She finally was given the all clear by Judy and her doctor, but was told to not over work her legs for awhile still. 

All the scarifies and time spent had been worth it and even though the cooler months were on their way, the family decided to have one last big cook out to celebrate. Kevin wasn't able to make it, but called to check on Heather and to let her know he was so happy Brian and her were finally together. Ann, Kevin's mom, and his two older brothers were on their way as was Harry. 

Harold manned the grill as Annie sat down next to Jackie, the two women watched the three teens shoot around, making sure Heather didn't overdo it knowing how into the game she could get. 

"It's like nothing happened." Jackie commented. 

Annie nodded and smiled watching her daughter. "I know but I'm so glad it's over." 

"Yes." Jackie agreed. 

Heather could feel her legs starting to give as she stopped, making the other two look towards her. 

"You okay?" Mandy asked. 

Heather nodded. "Yeah, I just need to stop for now." 

"Did you want us to help you?" Brian asked.

"No, I'm okay." She smiled at him but could still see the worry in his eyes.

"Baby, I'll be fine." 

Brian nodded as he passed the ball to Mandy, still keeping an eye on Heather as she slowly made her way over to her Mom and Jackie. They saw her coming, but didn't move unless they needed to. Heather was going back to school and they knew she needed to be able to make it on her own. 

She finally sat down, sighing softly. 

"You okay?" Annie asked. 

"Yeah, just winded." Heather smiled. 

"You excited about getting back to school?" 

"Kinda, worried about the stairs." 

"Don't worry, you'll get them." Jackie grinned. 

She looked over at her and smiled, nodding. 

She watched her boyfriend and best friend wrapped up in an actual game, grinning as Mandy kept the ball from him. The three could hear Mandy taunting Brian, laughing softly with each other.

"What's wrong Brian?" Mandy grinned, shooting the ball watching it go in. "Losing your touch?" 

Brian was panting hard but was determined to beat her, but when and how the hell did she get so good all of a sudden?

"No, just pulling you into a false state of security that you're going to win this one." Brian grinned. 

Mandy shook her head as the two continued, both finally out of breath as Mandy took the last shot. 

"Pretty sure that's the winning shot." She grinned. 

"You know you're lucky Mom is watching." 

Mandy laughed knowing Brian would have given her the bird if his parents weren't near. They finally made their way over to where Heather was, sitting down next to her, Annie, and Jackie.

"You feeling better?" Mandy asked.

Heather smiled and nodded. "Yes, much and good game out there." 

Mandy just grinned knowing it was because of Heather she'd gotten better, in a way using Brian's own skills against him. Brian just shook his head and leaned over, kissing Heather's forehead making her smile.

"How's it feel getting your butt kicked by two girls?" She grinned. 

"Haha." 

Everyone finally made it the house as Herold pulled the last of the food off the grill. Heather helped her Mom and Jackie get the rest of the food outside, she was so happy to be able to cook and be in the kitchen again. The doctor had told her she would have a slight limp the rest of her life, but it shouldn't effect her daily life. The scars had also started to fade, but Heather knew they would always be there. 

Once everyone was settled down, they said grace before eating. There was much to be thankful other then the yummy food that had been cooked. The family ate and chatted happily as they enjoyed the food and each others company. Heather wished Kevin could have made it, but he had something big going on right now and she understood. It got late sooner then any of them wanted. The family said their rounds of byes and hugs before heading out. Mandy hugged Brian and Heather. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow and thanks for asking me over." 

"Of course, you're family." Brian said. 

Mandy smiled as she headed out. Brian carefully pulled Heather to the back patio, wrapping his arms around her.

"Wish you could stay with me." Brian whispered softly.

She smiled softly. "I know, but don't think your parents would approve that." 

Brian buried his face in her hair, holding her close. "I know but still." 

She wanted nothing more then to curl up with Brian and fall asleep in his arms like she did when she was in the hospital. They listened to the sounds of the Kentucky night, swaying back and forth with each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Heather was so happy to be back at school and had such a warm welcome back. She knew she was behind, but worked hard to try and catch up. Brian and Mandy helped her as much as they could. Even though the stairs had given her issues, there was always a friendly arm willing to help her. Leighanne had even seen her almost fall a couple of times and ran to her aid, much to Heather's surprise. Leighanne had finally apologized to Heather and Mandy for what she did, truly happy Heather had survived and was okay. 

The holidays came and went as did Mandy's and Heather's birthdays, Harry and Brian's right around the corner. School was back in session sooner then the three wanted, but they were happy to see each other. The snow had kept them from seeing each other much during break. 

"Stupid snow." Heather grumbled, making the other two laugh.

She had decided to wait until winter was over before she attempted to get back behind the wheel, she was scared but knew she'd have to face it to over come the fear. Until then, Brian had no problem picking her up, giving them some alone time. Other then the limp, Heather had fully recovered and she couldn't wait to be able to run and play ball again. 

Brian leaned over,kissing her softly. "I love you." 

She smiled and nuzzled him lovingly. "I love you too." 

"UGH! It's so damn cute, it's disgusting." Mandy scrunched up her nose playfully. 

The two just laughed. 

School finally let out as Brian and Heather headed for his truck after saying bye to Mandy. He helped her in before getting in himself, letting the old thing warm up. Brian took the opportunity pulling her into his arms as they made out. Heather finally pulled away, smiling as Brian rubbed her back. 

"I'm so glad I woke up." Brian said. 

"I'm glad you did too." Heather grinned. They kissed one more time before Heather sat back down, getting her seat belt on. 

They say fate comes in many forms and for Brian it came as a phone call from his cousin. Kevin had been accepted into a new band that was forming and needed a fifth member. With support from his family, best friend, and a very instantiate girlfriend, Brian was on his way to Florida to audition for the spot. He was nervous but excited about the possibility of starting a new journey. He knew no matter what the outcome ended up being, Heather would be there by his side, just as she always had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for giving this story a chance! I know it's different from what I've been posting but in a way, I wanted to show I could do other stories and wasn't just a one trick pony, plus it was nice doing something a bit different. As always, thank you and I'll have the next story up soon!


End file.
